One Night in a Prison
by Cenobia100
Summary: Jerome and Mitch, Quinten and Kermit, all four trapped in the dead cell of the cops and robbers prison. Sky, being Sky, has placed an aphrodisiac aroma potion outside of the cell, and all four occupants get a whiff of the scent. Let's just say, Jerome's Quote, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue... bend over,' will make more sense now. (MEROME/ASFCANADIAN) (KermitKipz/ HuskyMit)
1. The boring build up chapter

**This is a short one shot, a Merome/ASFCanadian fic, based on a Cops and Robbers game, the one with my favourite Jerome quote ever. Anyways, remember to show your appreciation for the story, so let's begin.**

* * *

**PART 1 **

The Canadian boy and the furry Bacca sat in their cell, waiting for the warden to release them from their prison. It was a new round of Cops and Robbers, and now, the dreaded Warden Bipolar was Warden, AKA SkyDoesMinecraft, or as his friends called him, Adam.

Mitch and Jerome were afraid, not because of the mini-game, but because they were in a cell, with each other. Now, ever since Jerome had met Mitch, there was a strong bond between them, and at the time, Jerome thought nothing of it. But now, now it was obvious that it was something more... a forbidden desire that could never be fulfilled.

Jerome had come to realise, he was in love with his best friend. He was smitten with the hoody wearing boy and his little golden dogtag. He loved the boy's sense of humour, sense of charisma, his caring and cheerful nature. They were so similar to each other in so many ways... and yet they were different in the ways they showed it.

Mitch was currently lounging around on the bed in the corner of the room, Jerome sitting on the top of the toilet, looking towards the cells outside. "When's Adam gonna get here?" Mitch whined, looking around lazily. It had been an hour since Adam had gone off with Kermit and Quinten for a shower. He could only imagine how the Mudkip and the frog were reacting.

"You know, now that I think about it... I don't really know," Jerome mocked, looking at his friend with a silly smirk. "Chances are Quinten and Kermit or getting steamy in the showers while Adam goofs off."

Mitch went slightly red at the thought. It was obvious the two amphibians were together, but they only every really showed it at the worst of times, or in secret. His thoughts about love began to drift, thinking about his secret crush, Jerome. Yes, his best friend, and his best Bacca, Jerome, was the love of his life. For a few months, he had thought lewd thoughts about Jerome, merely considering it a phase... but as the thoughts continued, it was obvious they meant something more.

"Hey Mitch, Ima breaking the prison wall," Jerome laughed, slowly breaking the bars of the prison open. They needed better security than a bipolar warden that was probably watching a frog and Mudkip during sexual intercourse... "I broke it biggums! Les go!"

"Sure thing dood," Mitch replied, jumping off of his bed, not seeing the arrow smash into Jerome's back before it was too late.

Jerome's eyes widened, the Bacca falling to the floor, blood dripping from the arrow wound. "Gha!" Jerome cried out, clutching the arrow, pulling it out with a scream. "Ah, it hurts! Why does it hurt!?"

"Oh God!" Mitch cried out. "Adam, he's actually hurt, what happened?!" The Canadian screamed, looking at the butter loving warden, who raised the bow again, firing another shot at Jerome.

Jerome fell still as the second arrow hit him, vanishing into thin air, luckily respawning in the dead cell. "J-Jerome?" Mitch whimpered, suddenly feeling something tear into his body. He tried to turn, the ripping sound of his insides breaking making him luck down, noticing the diamond sword poking through his chest. "A-Adam?"

Mitch fell forwards, lifeless, vanishing, respawning in the dead cell, breathing in the air with a happy gasp. "Oh, Mitch, thank goodness!" Jerome whispered. The Bacca pulling Mitch into a small hug. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I should be asking you," Mitch countered. "He shot you in the head!"

"I have a slight headache, I think we underestimated the power of the Warden Weapons," Jerome mumbled, looking at Mitch who looked visibly shaken. "What's wrong Mitch?"

"I-I, for a second, when you were on the ground, crying, I-I felt like I was losing you... I had no idea whether you would respawn, and I was terrified," Mitch whimpered.

"I'm here now Mitch," Jerome mumbled once more.

"No, Jerome, let me finish... I was terrified, because I never told you the truth..." Mitch tearfully said.

"The truth?" Jerome pondered.

"Yes... The truth that... that I love you!"

All was silent for the next few moments, Jerome looking at Mitch in surprise, and slight glee. He had heard it from Mitch's mouth. He loved the Bacca back! "I'm sorry, Jerome, don't hate me!?" Mitch tried to say, Jerome pulling Mitch closer to him.

"I-I could never hate you... I love you too Mitch," Jerome whispered, leaning towards Mitch, Mitch's eyes widening at what was happening.

Their mouths met in a passionate dance of domination, one trying to become the dominant male, the other succumbing to the amazing sensations that the dominant was giving. Naturally, Jerome's carnal urges made him the winner, and his tongue thrusted into Mitch's mouth, exploring Mitch, tasting Mitch, wanting Mitch. And Mitch let it happen, liking the feeling Jerome was giving him.

They both pulled away from each other, Jerome giving Mitch a small smile, until they heard the sound of a pair of voices.

"Took you guys long enough," The voice of a certain frog laughed.

"You guys were so obvious. How did you not see this before?" The voice of a certain Mudkip questioned, and the two turned to see their two new cell mates, Kermit and Quinten.

"What the heck, when did you get here?!" Jerome spluttered in surprise.

"Around the time Mitch said he loved you," Quinten replied. "Ima just happy for my little Bacca," The Mudkip laughed, looking towards Jerome with a smile.

"Well... no secrets then," Mitch stated, all the other three agreeing to this.

"So two little pairings here! I wonder how you will like being locked in here for the night, with only your partner for company," The voice of the dreaded Warden shouted out. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Wait! ADAM!?" Jerome shouted, but Adam had left, leaving the four alone in the cell. What they didn't notice was the small pink aromatic potion planted near their cell, just outside the door. The aroma would cause intense sexual tension, and Adam's plan to bring Mitch and Jerome together fell into place.

* * *

**Part two will contain KermitKipz and Merome, but in the M RATED WAY! **


	2. The Chapter with Sex In it

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been super busy, and I've been trying to find the right time to sit down and write an M Rated fanfiction. Even though I have done it before, there is that tiny part in you that screams, you dirty minded sicko! And then the intellectual part of your mind goes, 'It helps your grammar improve.' But really, I'm sitting down and writing this chapter for you guys.**

**Night in a Prison: Chapter 2 (TWO SHOT!)**

* * *

Jerome and Mitch huddled together on the left side of the room, while Quinten and Kermit sat on the right. They were all bent on getting revenge on Adam for locking them in the dead cell for the entire night. Jerome was glad he had Mitch for company, and Mitch was feeling the same way, as were the two amphibians about each other.

However, still, nobody could see the pink liquid potion outside of the door, placed cleverly to be unreachable. The potion contained the power to increase sexual desire to the people that smelled the potion's intoxicating aroma.

Adam's plan to get Jerome and Mitch together would soon be in full swing, and the Warden smirked at his plan. Getting Husky and the frog in there was a bonus, since everybody knew they were together, but they rarely showed it. It would be a very interesting night for the four Minecrafters, interesting indeed.

It was around midnight when Jerome smelled the fragrance in the air. His eyes lit up, and he shook Mitch to wake the boy up. Kermit and Quinten also stood up, and all of them could smell the aroma.

"What is that smell?" Quinten asked, looking around. "It smells nice..."

"It seems to be coming from outside of the door," Jerome noted, peering through the bars of the window, spotting the pink potion on the floor. "Guys, there's a potion out here, its all pink and fluffy-like," He said.

"Just like you," Mitch noted, hugging Jerome's back for some warmth. "You are so fluffy!"

"U-UH Yeah, I know," Jerome mumbled, having a wierd reaction to Mitch's touch. "M-Mitch, why are you hugging me?"

"I don't know Jerome," Mitch laughed with a silly voice. "But it feels right somehow..."

They looked over to the other two of their cellmates, and Jerome widened his eyes. Both of them were downright making out with each other, Kermit running his hands around Quinten's neck as their lips locked in a moment, or moments, of passion, and they both seemed to forget about the Bacca and the boy standing there.

"Okay what the heck?" Jerome wondered, looking back at the potion, and then thinking about the aroma. "Mitch! It's the potion! It's increasing our sexual tension!" He gasped, turning to face the Canadian boy, who promptly shoved his lips against Jerome's mouth.

Jerome wanted to pull Mitch away at that moment, to tell him that it was the potion making them do this, but his mind was growing hazy, and besides, Mitch's mouth tasted nice. Jerome licked at Mitch's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Mitch eagerly accepted, allowing himself to be dominated by the Bacca, as Jerome forced his tongue into Mitch's mouth, the passion and feeling being too much.

They had to pull away eventually, to gain breath, and were about to go again, when they heard their cellmates moan. Mitch saw the sight first. Quinten had Kermit against the wall, both of them with their shirts off, and Quinten was licking and kissing Kermit in every possible place possible, going lower and lower.

"Hey guys! Get a room!" Mitch exclaimed, looking at Quinten, who was now trying to pull down Kermit's trousers. They looked at the boy, and Quinten looked at him with a stupid look, before turning back to Kermit, pulling off Kermit's trousers, licking at the frog's legs. Quinten's prize was almost in reach, and so Mitch looked away.

Only to be faced with a suitless Bacca, who pinned him to the wall, doing the same thing Quinten was doing to Kermit. Mitch would have complained, but the feeling felt so good, and he soon found himself without a shirt, as Jerome ripped it off of his body, then removing his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

"Jerome! Please, make me feel good," Mitch moaned, not caring about anybody in the room, not about the other couple. Just him and Jerome.

Jerome obliged, kissing Mitch near his crotch, before pulling off Mitch's boxers, freeing Mitch's already hardened member. Jerome sat there for a moment, admiring his mate's body, all of his skin, all of his parts, and lastly, he looked at Mitch's parts. And then, Jerome moved in and gave Mitch's member a long lick from the bottom to the tip.

Mitch moaned in pure ecstasy at this movement, and moaned even louder when Jerome took Mitch's member into his warm mouth. It felt heavenly, Jerome's warm and wet mouth, sucking on Mitch's member like a lollipop, and Mitch, in his pleasure, began to buck his hips forwards, thrusting into Jerome's mouth.

Jerome slurped all around Mitch's instrument, suckling at the tip, before moving downwards at a more rapid pace, Mitch's moans of pleasure making the Bacca only more excited. And as Mitch bucked and thrusted into Jerome's mouth, he let out the loudest moan he had made so far, and he climaxed in Jerome's mouth.

The Bacca slurped up the bodily juices of the boy, swallowing everything, loving the salty taste, before coming up to kiss Mitch on the lips. Mitch tasted himself, some extra seed spilling into his mouth, and Mitch thought he tasted good. They hugged for another few moments, until a loud whine of ecstasy filled the air.

The two lovers turned to see Kermit and Quinten both naked, Quinten sucking on Kermit's member, the frog rolling back his head in absolute pleasure. The Mudkip bobbed up and down, stopping for moments so Kermit could calm down, until Kermit cried out, and released into Quinten's mouth, Quinten sucking most of it, until he could not anymore, moving his head back, letting the extra seed squirt onto his face.

They both looked at each other with a loving gaze as Kermit began to lick the extra cum off of Quinten's face, giving a smile as he worked, Quinten rubbing Kermit's body as the frog cleaned the Mudkip off, making them both feel good... Until they turned and saw Jerome and Mitch staring, both naked and in each other's arms.

The four occupants of the room blushed a bright red at this, and Jerome began to come back to his senses. The aroma was getting weaker. They all began to realise what had happened, and they all looked at the ripped up clothes on the floor, hardly wearable now.

"I-uh, there was a potion..." Jerome mumbled, looking at Quinten's form. "It made us sexually active..."

"I guessed that," Kermit sarcastically stated, looking out of the cell with annoyance. "This was definitely Adam's idea!"

"You guessed right," A familiar voice said, and they all looked up to see Adam on the Third Floor of the Prison, in the room above them. "I'm just getting things rolling," He grinned, throwing something into the room, before vanishing from their view. Quinten saw the potion smash when it hit the ground, splashing all of the group with the potion.

The familiar aroma made Kermit realise what had just happened, and he looked up at Adam with an annoying rage. "He just splashed us all with another of those sexual potions!"

"Oh dear god!" Jerome whispered in an over the top voice.

They all stared at each other, and for some reason could not look away. "Mitch, you can't look away either, can you," Jerome sighed, ruffling his fur with his hand.

"Nope," Mitch replied, gulping as his mind became foggy once more, instincts trying to take control.

"Quinten... I can't think for much longer," Kermit moaned. "I need you Quinten," Kermit sensually moaned, having let the potion get to his head.

"Oh god! I want to, but I don't!" Quinten cried out, closing his eyes to try and think.

"Quinten, take me..." Kermit playfully said.

And then Quinten was gone, moving over to the naked frog, lust filling his eyes as they began to prepare themselves for the acts they were about to commit. Quinten used his water gun as a lubricant, and pushed his fingers into Kermit's pink entrance, while Kermit was lying face up, expressions of pleasure, and slight pain filling his gaze.

"Quinten, please, stop teasing," Kermit whined.

"I have to prepare you though, we've never done this before," Quinten whimpered.

"I don't care! Go in rough," Kermit moaned, grabbing Quinten's member with his hands, pulling it towards his entrance. "Please, I want you so badly!"

"Fine then, brace yourself," Quinten whispered, moving his member in line with Kermit's entrance, and within a second, he had pushed straight in, Kermit moaning in pain and pleasure, but mainly pleasure, Husky tilting his head back at the feeling of Kermit's cavern pulsating on his throbbing member.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerome and Mitch had already begun, the Bacca having already pushed into the boy, who had grabbed onto Jerome's fur, wrapping his hands around Jerome's neck for support. Jerome pulled out, Mitch moaning softly, before the Bacca pushed back in, Mitch crying out loudly.

Jerome felt in pure bliss right now. His member was being squeezed by Mitch's soft entrance, and it made him feel wonders as he rubbed Mitch in all of the right places. Finally, he got a rhythm going, pushing in and pulling out, before thrusting in once more and again. Mitch squirmed underneath the Bacca, feeling pleasure rocketing throughout his body.

Jerome angled himself in just the right way, thrusting in, causing Mitch to scream out in absolute blinding pleasure. "J-Jerome! Do that again!" He shouted, clutching Jerome with a tight grip, although the Bacca was feeling so overwhelmed in pleasure it didn't matter. Jerome hit Mitch's prostate again, both of them crying out in pleasure, the pain having vanished.

"Faster Jerome! Faster!" Mitch screamed, letting the Bacca and his instincts take over completely, and the pleasure was too overwhelming for the boy. With a cry, he came on his stomach, his essence seeping out, while Jerome continued to thrust, thrusting three more times, before releasing inside of Mitch, claiming the boy as his own.

Jerome rode out the orgasm, letting everything come out, until white stuff seeped from Mitch's entrance. Jerome pulled out, and they both fell down to the floor, panting, hearing Quinten and Kermit scream as they hit their own climaxes.

* * *

Soon, all four of the occupants of the cell lay on the ground, breathing fast, trying to get their breath back. However, all of them still had some of the potion's effects, and involuntarily, they began to rub themselves, becoming hard again in the process.

Mitch was moaning softly, moving his hand up and down as he pleasured himself in front of his lover, who watched Mitch's display, while touching himself. Neither noticed the two amphibians creeping up behind Jerome, until Quinten reached out and grabbed Jerome's member, Jerome letting out a soft cry at Quinten's wet flipper hands. Kermit went over to Mitch and began to help him, while the two helped the amphibians out in return.

Each of the four males began to grunt and moan at the unfamiliar person pleasuring them, but it felt good, and in a surprise attack, Mitch and Quinten locked lips, whole Jerome and Kermit were kissing away madly. They were all aware of who they were kissing, but that was what made it more exciting.

And then, the boy came with a soft scream, letting his seed spill onto Quinten's hand. Quinten, feeling the wet seed on his hand, came himself, moaning and giving Mitch some amphibian essence. Jerome and Kermit came at the same time, and they all moaned one last time as their seed hit the floor.

The four males fell down onto each other, all exahausted, all completely drained... But they had found out one thing. They liked what they did... And they would do it again.

Mitch cuddled Jerome, while Kermit snuggled with Quinten, while Quinten and Jerome hugged to keep everybody warm, as they all drifted off to sleep, not noticing Adam watching with a smirk from the hole in the roof.

"Now all they need to do is cover themselves in budder, and it would be amazing," Adam dreamed, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**WOW! Adam's slightly kinky perverted. And that was some steamy stuff going on. So basically, those of you that read the entire thing should know, this was the longest sexual scene I have ever written, and I'm taking an M Rated break. Suggest Team Crafted pairings for my next M Rated stories, but no Skylox, not after Deadlox said he hated it.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
